


[podfic] thanks, my butler made it

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Batfamily (DCU), Fashion Icon Dick Grayson, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knitting, Podfic, Pre-Reboot, Sweaters, listen the jason parts are sad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Alfred knits some sweaters for his kids over the years.
Relationships: Batfamily & Alfred Pennyworth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] thanks, my butler made it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thanks, my butler made it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654768) by [drakefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakefeathers/pseuds/drakefeathers). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Knitting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, listen the jason parts are sad okay, fashion icon dick grayson, Pre-Reboot

 **Length:** 00:25:18  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(DCU\)%20_thanks,%20my%20butler%20made%20it_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0493.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)**[knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer))**


End file.
